urboffandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Jones versus Peter Venkman
Fred Jones versus Peter Venkman is the third battle of the second season of Uber Rap Battles of Fiction, therefore being the eighteenth overall. Battle Information Zombielicker as Fred Jones Pool as Peter Venkman WoodenHornets as Beetlejuice beat by EDX Beats Released on October 5, 2013 Lyrics Fred: Hey, c’mon gang, there’s a mystery to be solved! Why this homo Neanderthal hasn’t even evolved! I’ll kick your ass like the Marshmallow Man, and I’ll make it swift Parapsychologist? What? Bro, do you even lift? You’ll be caught in a rap trap by the head of Mystery Inc You suck like your vacuum, and frankly, you stink! I’m the sleuth of Crystal Cove, danger is my middle name What a night for a fright when I put you to shame Venkman: If there's somethin' strange in your neighborhood, Fred They’ll call up the Ghostbusters with raps to leave you dead! Your whole super macho manly ego is off by a long shot! I mean no one's afraid of you in your sparkly girly ascot! I ain’t afraid of no ghosts, but you’re always running away! And you can’t stay with Daphne because your mind is astray I’ll get Egon and Ray and we’ll screw this schmooze Time to abuse your ass faster than Hitler beat le jews. Fred: You curly haired sasquatch, you still wanna go at it? You’re sinking there Peter, better grab a life jacket How bout I run your ass over with the Mystery Machine? Jeepers, it’s the creeper, you sick? You look a bit green This is the backstage rage, and now I’m the Puppet Master Pack your bags, you think you’re cool, but you’re just a nerdy bastard You’ve lost already and there’s no doubt about it, I don’t need any clues Rap against you? I’d rather drink a glass of beetle juice! Venkman: Back off, man! I’m a scientist, so you know what? Fuck your shit! Now watch as I cross the streams and lyrically explode you to bits! Go run crying home to your parents, OH WAIT, they don’t love you! Friends with a stoner, a slut, and a nerd? Get a clue! Go back to the 60's Fred, as I bring this battle to it's closer Since you dun fucked up with the man who defeated the great Gozer I’ll whoop you meddling kids, and your pesky dog too! Then I’ll bust you on your ass and then I’ll kick you straight to Betelguese! Beetlejuice: It's Showtime. I’m the ghost with the most, and Jinkies, am I fearsome You’ll both be scared sheetless when I initiate this threesome You're both mediocre at your work, and that cannot be denied And when I'm finished with you, you'll both wish that you'd died Oh, Fred, scaring girls away like you’re the Headless horseman Zoinks, is that the hippie truck, NICE FUCKING VAN And Venkman, really? Your rap attack is now through! The worst diss I could come up with is Ghostbusters II! I'll shove my 6 foot, 7 foot, 8 foot up your asses You've got no business scaring spooks when I'm shocking the masses! So go on, make my millenium as I bid you adieu And I’ll finish you both off with a Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Trivia TBA Category:Season 2 Category:Storm Three